Ignorance
by Irrevocably Obsessed
Summary: When too many promises are made between childhood friends, it's hard to keep up with all of them. When blood is shed and eternal friendship is promised, ignorance is such sweet hate, waiting to be burned. AH, some violence planned.
1. Preface

**Preface.**

I needed to stop with the penance trips.

He was sitting there in his chair next to me at the lab table, his face blank but his body stiff. It was the same as usual. He would never relax. His hands remained clenched into hard fists, his jaw would be tight in a death grip, and he wouldn't move a muscle the entire lesson. It was the same, every day.

I was determined to wipe the blank expression on his face.

He treated me like I was a new girl: Didn't talk to me, ignored me, treated me like a stranger. I technically was a new girl, though I'd been here before. He didn't even _look_ at me. And if he did, he would shoot daggers at me. It would leave me breathless and livid. It almost felt like I was thin-skinned; he crawled underneath my skin, eating at me and making me insane. I wanted this ignorance to end.

We had time at the end of the class period that day to talk quietly. It was my chance. My opportunity to know what the hell his problem was. Was I going to take it? Would he actually respond this time? The seconds slipped by as I tried to hurry and make my decision.

"You all right there, Bella?"

I recognized the voice, but it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

"I'm fine, Mike," I replied bluntly, only glancing at him once.

"You sure?" He continued, leaning toward me. "Seems like you pissed off poor Cullen there."

"Eh," I said, shrugging. I didn't feel like talking, especially to Mike.

"What?" He said, smiling and laughing once. "Did you promise an eternity of misery or something?"

I heard a small snort. "She isn't really good at keeping those," a voice next to me suddenly said. I spun my head around to face him. His deep emerald eyes looked at me like they were about to shoot lasers, like he was willing them to do _something_ to me so he wouldn't have to look at me anymore. His face was hard, chiseled and angular, his jaw still stiff. Though it was overcast outside, what little light it provided came through the windows and shone on his bronze hair, the golden highlights standing out. His voice was like velvet.

Velvet, but like an icy knife.

The bell rang, and before it even finished ringing, he was out the door, leaving me in the dust. I saw a flash of red in my vision, and I felt myself stand up, my chair falling behind me.

Mike had to hold me back from stalking after him.


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ

Hello everyone. It's been a while. A couple years, actually.

I don't know who goes on here anymore, but I sure as hell didn't. But now that I am, I wanna give you some updates.

I'm posting this message to all of my stories.

Everything that I've written so far is gone. My grandmother's computer experienced a couple hundred trojans and I can't even log onto my user anymore. It keeps crashing. I've tried everything to reboot it, but it keeps crashing. So everything I've written for these stories is gone.

But here's the good news.

I'm going to rewrite everything that you guys want to see. For whoever goes on here anymore, just submit a review or PM me on what you want to see.

I'm also going to be working on another story about what's happened to me over the past two years. This involves me getting engaged, going on probation, my hardships and everything about my relationship with my fiance. I want to write about everything, one chapter at a time.

This WILL take a while. But I'm in the process of a rough draft now.

If anybody else has an idea that they want me to write about, let me know. My writing skills have improved over the last two years. And now that I've graduated out of high school, you'll see updates more often.

I just want to say sorry for making everybody wait. Especially for two years. You guys don't deserve that.

I never had a lot of people like my stories to begin with, but you guys still matter. Everybody matters.

Love,

Irrevocably Obsessed


End file.
